


Childhood's Regret

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Shinji would never hear his apology.





	Childhood's Regret

He did all of this for his late wife.

All he wanted was to see Yui again.

He truly felt sorry for how he treated his son.

"Shinji, I'm sorry."

But Shinji would never hear that.

He would go his whole life never knowing that his father apologized.

Death would give him no peace.


End file.
